mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hooves
|kind = Earth |sex = Male |occupation = Ponyville timekeeper |eyes = Light cobalt blue |mane = Dark gamboge |coat = Grayish amber |nicknames = Doc, Dr (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Unnamed Earth stallion (ancient relative) |cutie mark = |voice = Brian Drummond (English, S1E12) Tabitha St. Germain (English, S1E16, as a Pegasus)Tweet from St. Germain Jayson Thiessen (English, S4E21) Peter New (English, S5E9 onwards) Frederik Haùgness (French) Sebastian Walch (German) Stefano Pozzi (Italian, S1E12) Matteo Zanotti (Italian, S5E9) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese, S1E12) Ryou Kuratomi (Japanese, S1E16, as a Pegasus) Kim Seung-jun (Korean) Leszek Zduń (Polish, S1E12) Tomasz Jarosz (Polish, S1E16) Jakub Szydłowski (Polish, S5E9 onwards) Richard Balint (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, S1E12 and S1E16) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian, S4E21) Oleg Virozub (Russian, S5E9) Arturo Cataño (Latin American Spanish) Pavlo Skorokhod'ko (Ukrainian, S5E9)}} Dr. Hooves, or Whooves, also known as Dr. Whooves or Time Turner, is a background male Earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark. He shares his design with Meadow Song and Lucky Clover. Hasbro acknowledged the character's popularity in the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster, where he is explicitly posed in a way that his cutie mark is clearly visible. __TOC__ Name The character was given the name "Doctor Whooves" by fans (as a reference to the British sci-fi drama Doctor Who, created by the BBC), which was adopted by the show's crew, and only later was the character explicitly given the name "Time Turner", chosen by Enterplay consultant Wendy Epstein, Archived locally. in Enterplay's 2012 set of trading cards and with the alternate punctuation "Time-Turner" on a 2012 IDW comic book cover; Gameloft's 2012 mobile game initially also gave him the name "Time Turner", but a 2013 update changed his in-game name to "Dr. Hooves", a name that has also been given to him in Mighty Fine's merchandise following the 2012 rejection of the original name "Doctor Whooves"; Funko has used "Dr. Whooves" for earlier merchandise and "Dr. Hooves" for later merchandise; Hasbro has used "Dr. Hooves" for earlier merchandise and "Whooves" for later merchandise. The season five episode Slice of Life simply calls the character "Doctor" and "Doc" respectively in the credits and in dialogue; in the season nine episode A Horse Shoe-In, he is referred to by full name as "Dr. Hooves". Re-use of design and color Dr. Hooves' character design and color scheme is sometimes used for other pony kinds. Mane Moon, a Pegasus pony sharing his character model with a lighter version of his color scheme, appears in Sonic Rainboom, Green Isn't Your Color, Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearts and Hooves Day, Hurricane Fluttershy, Wonderbolts Academy, Rainbow Falls, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Tanks for the Memories, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Top Bolt, Rock Solid Friendship, Honest Apple, Fame and Misfortune, and It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, and as an Earth pony in Magical Mystery Cure and The Mane Attraction. Another Pegasus pony sharing his character model, color scheme, and cutie mark is featured in Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash switches numbers with him when she tries to delay her performance in the Best Young Flyer competition. The character is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain as a Pegasus. As with other background ponies, Dr. Hooves appears without cutie mark and/or in more than one place during some shots, such as in Friendship is Magic, part 2, Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, The Show Stoppers, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Magic Duel, and Trade Ya!, and appears with alternate cutie marks during some shots, such as in Simple Ways, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Appleoosa's Most Wanted, and The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. Depiction in the series Season one Dr. Hooves appears in the background of multiple episodes. In season one, his only speaking role as an Earth pony is when he rejects Apple Bloom's offer of buying apples in Call of the Cutie and gets pressured into buying one in return for getting her to leave him alone. He was placed in the scene by storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti for his colors and design. He later appears in Green Isn't Your Color attending the fashion show, and appears wearing a hat in Appleloosa, sometimes with the same mane and tail style as Goldengrape, in Over a Barrel. Season two .]] In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he makes another somewhat prominent appearance where he is in charge of spinning the hourglass that starts the competition between the Flim Flam Brothers and the Apple family. During this scene he wears a green necktie. He was intentionally placed into the scene by the storyboarding supervisor for the episode. Dr. Hooves later appears a few times in Hearts and Hooves Day, where he is seen running past Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle while accidentally splashing mud on them during the musical sequence. He reappears in Apple Bloom's imagination while running around in a panic, as well as in two village shots standing next to Derpy on the bridge. He also appears in It's About Time, laughing at Twilight Sparkle's idea of time travel. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, he is seen cornered in an alley with Golden Harvest and "Tornado Bolt", as well as running across the street from a changeling. Season three In One Bad Apple, he is one of the two ponies nearly run down as the Cutie Mark Crusaders chase after Babs Seed using Pinkie Pie's parade float. In this appearance, he wears a polka-dotted bow tie, and is dressed as a pear. He also appears during the song Babs Seed, sitting in a movie theater with Cloud Kicker. Season four In Flight to the Finish, Dr. Hooves stands next to Rose in one scene. In the beginning of Rarity Takes Manehattan, he is seen with a single suitcase. He also appears in Pinkie Pride, first welcoming Cheese Sandwich to Ponyville, during The Super Duper Party Pony once again standing next to Rose, and during the The Goof Off. He later appears in Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in the latter of which he wears a pair of 3D glasses and is again seen alongside Rose. He later appears in Leap of Faith. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, he and Goldengrape are backup singers in Pinkie Pie's song The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts. He appears in Trade Ya!, among the crowd welcoming Princess Twilight to the Traders' Exchange, in the crowd where Pinkie Pie is auctioning Twilight's book collection, and at the trial at the end of the Exchange. He appears in Equestria Games in the crowd during the procession again next to Rose, competes in the Ice Archery finals where he shares Goldengrape's mane and tail style, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five Dr. Hooves appears in Appleoosa's Most Wanted. In Slice of Life, Dr. Hooves appears as a friend of Derpy's with a fascination for science and technology. When the date for Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding is suddenly moved, he seeks out Rarity to tailor a suit for him, and DJ Pon-3 takes him to Jeff Letrotski. Letrotski agrees to tailor his suit if he joins in his, Walter, and Donny's bowling championship game. Near the end, he instead wears a long scarf to the wedding. Dr. Hooves also appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, in Ponyville in Party Pooped, and in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? He is among the ponies seen heading off to join the war against King Sombra in an alternate timeline in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, and he and Rose appear in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks.]] Dr. Hooves watches the dance recital in On Your Marks, appears in the crowd for Trixie's show in No Second Prances, in the crowd for the Wonderbolts' performance in Newbie Dash, has fun at the party, decorates for Hearth's Warming and sings the final lines of Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) in A Hearth's Warming Tail, watches the Applewood Derby in The Cart Before the Ponies, pretends to be a "zombie" in 28 Pranks Later, appears in the stands for the buckball game in Buckball Season, attends the baseball game and receives Gabby's assistance in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. Season seven Dr. Hooves appears at the medal/graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice, talking with various other ponies. He shows up at the art museum in A Flurry of Emotions, talking with Shooting Star in Forever Filly, in the stands at the Wonderbolts show in Parental Glideance, in the crowd at the Couture du Future Fashion Contest in Honest Apple, in a dream bubble in A Royal Problem, at Sweet Apple Acres with a fake cutie mark in Fame and Misfortune, and also cameos in Triple Threat and Marks and Recreation. Season eight Dr. Hooves appears in the crowd watching the Washouts' performance in the eponymous episode. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the hour-long special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Dr. Hooves appears during One More Day, singing with Rose in Ponyville Square and later getting yelled at by Lily Valley, Daisy, and the latter for napping as they wrap gifts. Season nine Dr. Hooves appears among the crowd cheering for the Ponyville buckball team in Common Ground. He appears during Fit Right In in She's All Yak, in A Trivial Pursuit where he teams up with Applejack for Trivia Trot, watching Twilight give her speech in The Summer Sun Setback, walking with Cherry Berry at the marketplace in She Talks to Angel, and at the Ponyville train station in Dragon Dropped. In A Horse Shoe-In, he applies for the position of vice headmare at the School of Friendship. He passes all of Starlight Glimmer's candidate-interviewing processes, but eventually turns the job down to focus on his scientific work. He appears at the Appleloosa County Fair in Growing Up is Hard to Do. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, he appears with the other Earth ponies taking shelter at Ponyville. In The Last Problem, he attends Twilight's coronation in flashback and briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Depiction in comics Time Turner appears on page 3. He is featured on the issue's Detroit comic book stores exclusive cover RE. On the issue's Lone Star Comics-exclusive cover RE, he is featured on the cover of a magazine titled Hoof Beat, showing him with a caption beginning "Time-Turner answers YOUR questio..." and a speech balloon containing the word "spoilers". On the Hot Topic variant of the issue, it features Derpy Hooves and Time Turner in a Doctor Who-themed cover, featuring the Doctor's TARDIS and sonic screwdriver. He is also featured on issue #2's Midtown Comics-exclusive cover RE where the reference to Doctor Who is made more explicit with him wearing a long orange and brown scarf which the fourth incarnation of the Doctor was famous for wearing. The cover also includes a nod to the Doctor's TARDIS in the shape and color of the street lamp, as well as a pony version of memorable Doctor Who villain, a Weeping Angel. He later appears in during the battle with Nightmare Rarity's shadow creatures where he is seen trying to get his sonic screwdriver to work whilst a shadow creature looks at him confused. Also in and 8, similar ponies can also be seen standing near him; in Issue #7, a pony resembling Matt Smith can be seen wearing a fez and bow tie, and in issue #8, there is a pony wearing a scarf with a mane style reminiscent of Tom Baker. In , Time Turner is seen in the background showing a Fob Watch to Derpy, claiming the watch to be him. Derpy however, questions whether she knows him. He appears with a depiction of a Dalek on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of . He also appears on page 8. In , Time Turner runs for mayor of Ponyville, but he loses to Filthy Rich. He also appears on pages 2 and 17-20, pages 17-18, page 20, page 11, and page 5. An alternate universe counterpart of Time Turner that resembles the Fourth Doctor (as portrayed by Tom Baker) appears on cover A of and page 11 of Issue #20. Other depictions Dr. Hooves, under the name Time Turner, is one of the My Little Pony companions added to Gaia Online in early July 2013. A description of him on the website reads "An earth pony that takes care of all things timey-wimey." On November 23, 2013, the Hub Network both posted on Facebook and tweeted a picture of Dr. Hooves and Apple Bloom with the comment "Here's to epic days for fandoms everywhere!" and, on Twitter, with the hashtags #DoctorWho50th, #MLPSeason4, and #BestDayEver. This hints towards the Day of the Doctor being on the same day as the season four premiere. My Little Pony mobile game Time Turner was his initial name in the mobile game, but as of version 1.2.2 his name has been changed to Dr. Hooves. Prior to the first version's release, Dr Whooves was his name in a presentation of the game at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York. His bio states "Dr. Hooves keeps Ponyville's clocks in sync, sets the hourglass for cider competitions, and takes care of all things timey-wimey." He also plays a role in several story events, in which his time travel experiments accidentally bring past inhabitants of Equestria to the present. He acts as a narrator during the "Nightmare Night at the Museum" event. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Dr. Hooves appears in a photograph in The Royal Wedding, in a photograph in All About Alicorns, in Cutie Mark Magic, and in Hearth's Warming Eve. My Little Pony: The Manga - A Day in the Life of Equestria An alternate universe version of Dr. Hooves appears in Vol. 1, traveling through dimensions with an alternate Derpy. After encountering Spike, the pair helped him locate and rescue Pinkie Pie, and returned both to their proper dimension. His counterpart from that universe offered to accompany him, but the alternate Doctor refused. Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Dr. Hooves was leaked in late July 2013. A third mini-figure toy and a collector card of Whooves are included in the twenty-third wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Whooves, "He loves spending time with friends." Dr. Hooves appears in the Comic Con 2011 poster along with many other ponies from the cast. Dr. Hooves was first given the trademarked name Time Turner on the My Little Pony trading cards unveiled in BronyCon 2012. He appears on a card together with Mayor Mare, and his description bills him as her official town timekeeper, "the pony responsible for keeping Ponyville's clocks in sync, setting the hourglass for cider competitions, and pretty much all things timey-wimey." The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". Following the trading cards' July 2012 retail store release, the character has appeared as Time Turner on an August 2012 Mighty Fine T-shirt. Despite this, he still appears on multiple other Mighty Fine products as "Dr. Hooves" and as "Doctor Whooves". In August 2012, "Doctor Whooves" t-shirts and a "seat belt belt" became available for sale at Hot Topic. In the collectible card game, α #197 UR, a card of Dr. Hooves, gives him the description "An owl delivered an ancient scroll to Dr. Hooves one fateful morning. The only legible text left on the parchment was XHRPPAXLFSVZB." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #12 R, a card of Dr. Hooves, attributes to him and Roseluck the respective quotes "I made it!" and "You're twelve years too late!" In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, #10 R and #ƒ6, cards of Dr. Hooves, give him the description "Dr. Hooves just keeps picking up new skills. Nopony knows how he finds the time to learn so much", and #Pƒ4, a card of Dr. Hooves, gives him the description "There's an outrageous amount of running involved in being Dr. Hooves. Sometimes he can't help but be a LITTLE splashy." In the game's expansion set Equestrian Odysseys, #52 C and #Pƒ9, cards of Dr. Hooves, give him the description "Dr. Hooves was mere days away from perfecting the Flux Condenser before he heard about Twilight Sparkle's jaunt through time. Now he's moved on, and is trying to find a way to make time go to next Tuesday." In the game's expansion set High Magic, #69 R and #Pƒ11, cards of Dr. Hooves, list the quote "Not yet. Wait for it... Soon, soon, just a little longer... Get ready! And—oh, it's over? Nevermind. What's for dinner?" In the game's set Sands of Time, #1 F, a card of Dr. Hooves, attributes to Roseluck and also lists the respective quotes "If you could go to any time or place in history, where would you want to go?" and "When. WHEN would I want to go." A pair of plush toys of Dr. Hooves were released in January 2016, with the tags listing his occupation as an inventor, his special talent as Quantum Physics, and states, "Dr. Hooves is a somewhat mysterious stallion of great scientific knowledge. He makes much use of his intellect by constantly inventing things and has a laboratory in Ponyville which is filled with all sorts of strange contraptions of his own devising. Dr. Hooves is an easy-going stallion who typically keeps to himself, preferring to observe the events of Ponyville at his own leisure. Unfortunately, though he minds his own business about town, he still gets caught up in the hustle and bustle of the other ponies' adventures at times, whether he's being hassled to buy apples or being chased by changelings. He is well-groomed and is often seen wearing a sharp white collar with a green necktie. Though Dr. Hooves is not closely acquainted with the more prominent citizens of Ponyville, he is nevertheless a nice a likeable stallion and valued as a good friend all-around. No matter the occasion, Dr. Hooves is a gentlecolt who enjoys doing what he does best... science! Be sure to visit him at his lab if you have the time!" Quotes :Call of the Cutie ::Apple Bloom: You sir, care t' buy some apples? ::Dr. Hooves: Ah, no thanks. ::Apple Bloom: Why not? ::Dr. Hooves: I have plenty at home. ::Apple Bloom: A-are you sure? ::Dr. Hooves: Yes, I'm pretty sure I-... ::Apple Bloom: You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are ya'? ::Dr. Hooves: Y-ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone? ::Apple Bloom: Aaal-right! }} #1 F card of Dr. Hooves}} Gallery See also * * * References de:Dr. Hooves es:Time Turner gl:Doutor Whooves it:Dr. Hooves pl:Doctor Hooves pt:Dr. Hooves ru:Доктор Хувз sv:Doctor Whooves Category:Background characters Category:Doctors Category:Fan-named characters Category:Teachers